


In The Garden

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Geographical Isolation, Isolation, Loneliness, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Caduceus is worried about the fate of his home, and the Wildmother worries with him.





	In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100words Prompt 152 - Capture

This sanctuary was his prison. Caduceus leant on his staff and stared out into the depths of the misty forest. He couldn't see the corruption, but he could sense it, a lingering cold in his veins even as the warmth of the Wildmother surrounded him. He was alone here, and he knew the end of his sanctuary was drawing near if he didn't do something.

"Ow!"

Caduceus sensed... people, climbing over his fence. Visitors, how nice. He should get some tea ready for them.

" _Help_ ," She whispered, and Caduceus nodded thoughtfully. Something needed to change, and this could be it.


End file.
